Blind Justice
by Black Rose Jinx
Summary: If you like DDR SuperNova2 and you like Bleach, then you should read this and review. Lots of IchiXRuki.
1. Kissing At PuttPutt

Alright, I can't help it. I'm starting another one. I know I can't stop myself. Things keep popping into my head. I need help, I know, and I'm going to get some. Eventually. LOL. No really, enjoy this fanfic.

________________________________________________________________________

It was a nice Saturday night at Put-Put's game center. People were playing games, eating food, and enjoying life. Things were just fine, for the most part. Rukia and Renji were battling it out on **Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova2**. Don't knock it until you try; that game is the shit! Anyway, the song they were dancing to was "**Blind Justice ~Torn souls, Hurt Faiths~" **by **Zektbach**. Rukia was kicking Renji's ass, bad.

"Rukia, stop singing along with the song. You're messing me up," Renji complained as the song started again.

"Same soul that I've believed in and missed in my lonely war to save our fight we could do I hoped, for the genuine , people in hunger, where to go...Torn my heart, my friend, that's you wanted to?No one can make my faith stay with me? Or just go see my tears, it's doomed reunion…"

Rukia sang and danced with out one mistake. She was a lot lighter on her feet than Renji, and she had a prettier voice than him. She knew it distracted him and that's why she did it.

It was her party. Well, it was her brother's, Byakuya, party, but he told her to go have fun and that he was going to pay for it. He was a serious stick in the mud, but you got to love him when it comes to money.

Just as they were the beginning of their third song of Blind Justice, it's Rukia's favorite, a small group of boys entered the complex. Four boys to be exact. One tall, deep tan boy with wavy brown hair. Another, normal height boy with brown hair and peach colored skin. The third boy was the shortest of the four boys, he dark blue hair and was the same skin tone as the second boy.

As for the fourth boy, wow, he was the second tallest, but not much taller than the second boy. Bright orange hair and golden skin. The boy had a permanent frown on his face. On his heavenly face. He was wondering how he let his friends talk him into coming with them when he heard Rukia's singing. He turned his head to the wonderful sound and saw the girl dancing like she owned the place, which she probably could if she asked her brother.

"Yo, Ichigo. That's the chick I was telling you about. Rukia Kuchiki," the second boy said, looking at the same girl Ichigo was.

"Keigo, that girl can sing," the third boy said to the second boy.

"Yeah, Mizuiro, I know." Keigo looked at the first boy. "Isn't that right, Chad?"

Chad just nodded in agreement, looking at the girl as well and the red hair boy dancing with her. Ichigo didn't bother looking at the boy because he couldn't take his eyes off of Rukia. Her slender body was tempting him to come closer. It seemed weird for him to be feeling this way.

As Rukia was dancing, she felt the boys eyes on her. But she didn't look. It was normal for Rukia to have admirers, and she didn't want to mess up. When their game was over, Rukia was about to suggest that they take break when someone called her.

"Hey, Rukia, nice moves," Keigo called from across the room. His friends turned and looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

Rukia and Renji stepped off of the platform and looked at Keigo. Rukia waved at her old friend. She started to walked over to them, but Renji put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What is it, Renji?" She asked, looking up at him with her violet eyes. "You remember Keigo. What's the problem?"

"Yeah, I remember him. That doesn't mean I trust him or his friends. I'll come with you," he said, looking at the group of boys. Especially Ichigo.

"Fine, but you better not act like a jerk because I beat you," Rukia said, defiantly. And they walked over to group of boys. She smiled politely while Renji tried not to glare at the boys.

"Hey, long time no see, huh, Rukia?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah. Long time, no see." Rukia agreed. She looked at each boy and looked at Ichigo last. She spent more time looking him than the other boys. It might have had something to do with his hair. Or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't looking at her like the other boys.

_This must be one weird boy,_ she thought to herself. And she giggled just because she thought it was funny. The boys looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"I was thinking about how funny it was when I beat Renji," she lied, pointing at Renji, who growled at her. "It's not my fault you can't beat me."

"We saw," Mizuiro said. And when Rukia gave him a I-don't-know-your-name look, he said, "My name's Mizuiro." (I don't remember Mizuiro last name and I didn't feel like looking it up. Sorry.)

"Rukia," she introduced herself. "And this is Renji."

"This is Chad," Keigo said and Chad nodded. "And this guy is Ichigo." He pointed at Ichigo, who looked at Rukia and nodded.

_Wow, those are the most beautiful amber eyes I've ever seen,_ Rukia thought as she locked eyes with Ichigo. It was like everyone just disappeared for a minute.

This little exchange didn't pass by Renji's watchful eyes. He pulled Rukia closer to him, snapping her out of her daze. She give him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look and stepped out of the arm he had just put around her shoulders.

"So, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she glared at Renji, who eventually caved and looked away. She smiled at her success of beating Renji again.

"Well, we were hoping we could crash your party," Keigo said.

"Go ahead. It's my brother's party, anyway. Do what you want, I'm taking a break." She reached up and grabbed Renji's shirt collar. "You, I need to talk to you." And she dragged Renji over to a secluded area.

"What?" Renji asked when she let go of him.

"Don't 'what' me. What's wrong with you?" Rukia snapped at him.

"Hey, I was just helping you out. That bastard was ogling you," Renji explained.

"Guys always ogle me. Including you. It's nothing new, you jerk."

"Whatever, Rukia. I was just keeping an eye out for you. That's all." And then he thought about it. "Hey! I do not ogle you."

"Sure, whatever. Tell the guys to just tell the cashier that it's on Byakuya's tab. I'm going to the second floor games if you need me." Then Rukia left for the upper level where the pinball games were.

Ichigo, who was still watching her, decided to follow her and see what was wrong. The other boys were confronted by Renji, who gave them Rukia's information. He watched as Ichigo went up to the upper level after Rukia. _Bastard. He better not try any thing with her_, Renji thought as he went back to the games on the main floor.

Rukia was just leaning against the second floor balcony rail when Ichigo came. She was staring at the partygoers who were enjoying their selves. She felt Ichigo's presence but she decided once again not to look.

"Hey," she said, surprising Ichigo.

"Hey," he said back. "Are you okay? I saw you arguing your boyfriend-"Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's laughter.

"Renji isn't my boyfriend. I don't have one and that's completely by choice. He's my oldest best friend," she explained as she controlled herself.

Ichigo walked to Rukia and leaned against the rail with her. "It's nice up here, isn't it? No crazy kids running around up here," Ichigo said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. And that's only because parents don't trust their kids up here and these pinball games are lame."

Ichigo laughed at the fact that _games_ and _lame _rhymed. Rukia thought about it and laughed, too. It was so stupid but they found it funny anyway.

"Hey, not all of these games suck. Like this one." Ichigo said as he walked over to the "Simpson's" pinball machine.

"That one sucks the most. I know." Rukia said, looking at Ichigo.

"How would you know?" Ichigo asked as Rukia walked over to the machine and put four tokens in it.

"I've played it before. So trust me." Then she pulled back the plunger(or whatever the hell that thing's called) and let go, releasing to silver ball in a blinding fury. She pushed the flippers repeatedly until the ball fell through them and Rukia lost.

"See what I mean?" Rukia asked, looking at Ichigo as she prepared her second ball for takeoff.

"You're doing it wrong. Let me help." Ichigo said as got behind Rukia and placed his hands over hers. A shockwave went through the two of them. Suddenly the pinball game Rukia started didn't seem so important.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rukia asked, snapping back to herself first.

"Yeah. You?" Ichigo asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes. That was weird." Damn, did those eyes of Ichigo look good or what?

"Uh, I want to ask you something. How do you know Keigo?"

"Keigo? I thought his name was Lady's-Man." They both laughed again. "No, but really. Keigo used to work summers at my brother's house cleaning and moving things around."

"I can imagine Keigo moving things around, but never cleaning I bet he did a bad job at that." Ichigo said, not moving his hands way from Rukia's.

"You're right. He did do a bad job of cleaning," Rukia agreed.

"I knew it."

Rukia turned around to face Ichigo, moving his hands off of hers. "Ichigo…."

"Rukia…," Ichigo said, leaning toward her. He wanted to kiss her, now. But he couldn't because of an slight interruption.

"Hey, Rukia, come down here!" Keigo called from the first floor. "Let's see some dancing and singing."

"Okay!" Rukia called back. And to Ichigo she said, "Sorry, but the fans await."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, getting ready to let her leave.

"Wait." Rukia said, stopping Ichigo. "Before we go." Rukia got on her tiptoes and Ichigo met her halfway. Their lips met for the briefest of moments. They pulled away from each other, blushing intensely at what they had just done.

"Sorry, sorry." They both said at the same time. Then they laughed awkwardly.

"It was nice." Rukia said.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, thinking about how soft Rukia's lips were.

And then they kissed again, this time with less innocence. Ichigo put his arms around Rukia's waist and Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. They pushed up against each other, molding their bodies together. _Perfect,_ they both thought.

"Mmm, Ichigo," Rukia murmured against Ichigo's lips. "We need to go before they come get us."

Ichigo pulled away from Rukia to say, "Well, let's go then." Then he grabbed her hand and lead her down stairs to where her friends were waiting for her.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, my people. I love y'all and all, but y'all need to review if you haven't already. So drop me an email or something, okay? Later. One more thing, read my other fanfics. BRJ is out!


	2. Looking Down Skirts

Yes, this is the next chapter to Blind Justice. And no, I don't own any Bleach characters or songs on DDR SuperNova2. I can always dream, can't I? Uh, don't answer that. Please enjoy. And I do recommend you listen to or play "Blind Justice ~Torn Souls, Hurt Faiths~". It's a really good song.

________________________________________________________________________

When Ichigo and Rukia finally made it back down to the first level of Putt-Putt's indoor games, all hell broke loose.

"ICHIGO!!!" Keigo yelled. "YOU and Rukia are?!!!!"

"Friends." Ichigo assured, still holding Rukia's hand.

"With some benefits." Rukia whispered to Ichigo, tightening her hold on Ichigo's hand.

"Okay. That's good, that you two get along." Keigo said. "Well, come on, Rukia. We still want to see some more dancing."

"Okay." Then she reluctantly let go of Ichigo's hand and walked over to the dancing machine, better known as Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova2.

"So who's going to challenge me? Or do I have to play by myself?" Rukia asked tauntingly as she stepped on the machine.

"Chad, why don't you give it a try." Mizuiro suggested. Chad nodded and stepped on the machine, too.

"Chad, if you don't mind I'd like to do 'Xepher'." Rukia said and Chad nodded again. A man of none words, kind of strange and scary.

They turned the song to "Xepher" and as soon as the song started Rukia was singing with the song.

"Existing in this place now are uncleanable lies

I wonder when it has begun

How far do

I have to go to see the light?Stars in your eyes

Stars in your heartYou will live in shadow

of shade and commit eighth sin

Unrequited existence will turn

Everything into sin"

It was harder playing against Chad than it was Renji. For a big guy, Chad really could dance. But he was still no match for the great Rukia Kuchiki. She kicked Chad's giant humongo ass.

Rukia jumped off of the machine and ran straight into Renji. She wanted to get to Ichigo but red head was blocking her.

"What now, Renji?" Ruka asked, bitterly.

"I need to talk to you." was all he said.

"About what?" Rukia asked, looking around Renji for Ichigo.

"About that guy you were with upstairs," Renji whispered so no one could hear him, but Rukia.

"Ichigo? What about him?"

"I don't like it, Rukia," Renji confessed. "You barely know him."

Rukia felt the urge to slap Renji dead across his face. But she decided to choose another route. One that would be almost as bad as slapping him but more funny. "Oh, I see. You're jealous that I want him and not you." Rukia didn't feel the need to make it a question because she knew it was true. The girl was just that smart, most of the time.

Renji's cheeks flushed a bright red, confirming Rukia's statement. "So it makes me jealous for caring about someone?" He asked, still flushed.

"No. It makes you jealous when you like someone for a long time and can't stand when that someone likes someone else." Rukia explained with a fake sweetness.

"How did you know I…?" Renji trailed off because he had never said anything to Rukia. He hadn't said anything to anyone for that matter.

Rukia looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet. "I am _not_ retarded, stupid, or blind, Renji. I've known for a long while now. You drop little hints, you big dummy. And I'm sharper than the average person." Rukia said.

"You could have said you knew." Renji said.

"That would have been mean, you know. I had feelings for you but after a while they weren't enough, trust me. I didn't want to tell you that, too." Now Rukia was confessing to Renji.

"Then you met **him**, right?" It was a rhetorical question, one that made Rukia grimace in the shear memory of what happened to **him**. "When you were with that Ichigo guy, who were you thinking about?"

"Ichigo, you son of a jackass." And Rukia stormed out of the Putt-Putt complex.

Ichigo was watching the whole affair from the shooting game he was at. He didn't exactly hear anything, but he saw Rukia's expressions. Irritated at first, then calm, then irritated again, and furious at the end. Then she just stormed out of the building after that. He wanted to beat the shit out of what's-his-face.

_Rinni? No, that wasn't it. Renne? No, wrong again._ Someone get Ichigo a faces and name book. _Ren…_.C'mon, Ichigo, you can do it. _Renjigalo!_ Aw, screw it, Ichigo. You were so close and you just fuck up. I mean, damn. Jigalo? Really? Not a very smart guess, not at all.

Anyway, Ichigo didn't give Renji a good beat down; he went outside. After Rukia. She wasn't really hard to find. Rukia was standing just a little ways away from the door, crying.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said as he approached her. "Are you okay?" Stupid Ichigo, she's crying so she obviously isn't okay.

But Rukia pulled herself together as much as she could. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said, wiping here face and eyes with the back of her hand.

"Rukia, don't lie to me. I can see that you're not okay," Ichigo said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rukia flinched at that touch. "I'm okay, Ichigo. Well, I'll be okay."

"Rukia, tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I'm sorry, no."

"If you don't tell me, then I'll just go back inside and kick your friend's ass for making you upset." Ichigo threatened and Rukia laughed. "Hey, I got you to laugh again. That's good."

"It is, I guess." Rukia agreed warily.

"So, will you tell me why you're so upset?" Ichigo asked again.

"It's just that Renji said something that really pissed me off. Let's just say he was hitting below the belt," Rukia explained.

"Is that it? You don't have to worry about guys hitting below the belt with you. I mean you don't have anything down there that would hurt like hell if it got hit. You _don't_ have anything down there that I should know about, do you?" Ichigo got a little scared when she didn't answer for several seconds.

"Hmm…what do you mean? Do you mean a vagina? Yeah, I have one of those. Is that a problem with you? I thought it was normal for girls to have vaginas. Am I wrong?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh. Did you think I had or _have_ a penis? Nope, sorry, I don't. I didn't think you were into that kind of thing, Ichigo." Ichigo was about to say something back, but Rukia didn't let him. "I mean, I don't think I have a penis. I could check if you want. You know what I think I will check to make sure." Rukia looked down the skirt and panties, making Ichigo look away in embarrassment.

"Yep, I'm still a girl. Do you want to take a look, Ichigo? I would let you confirm that I am a girl if you asked nicely."

"Okay, Rukia! I get it! You're a girl, so stop looking down your underwear." Ichigo exclaimed, making Rukia stop looking down her under garments.

"I know. Let's go back inside." Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Fine." Ichigo had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

________________________________________________________________________

I so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It would have came sooner if I hadn't lost my Jump drive. I'm so glad I found it! Alright, anyway, I'll be updating other stories, too, when I get some reviews. Hint, hint! BRJ, down, but not out.


	3. Sorry People This Isn't The Next Chapter

**Warning**: Not the next chapter!

Hey all. -sighs- Sorry about not updating any of my stories. I'm gonna try to rewrite the third chapter I had planned for Bleach Blood Lovers soon. I'm working on the other ones as well. As soon as I remember what the heck I wrote about I'll get on it. Heck, how bout y'all give me some ideas? I could really use them. I'm having serious writer's block. I can't even write my main stories. I finished my first book, but now I have no idea what to write for my second one. Er.. I'm rambling again. Anyway, I am sorry about not updating. I've been busy making you tube videos and drawing my as- um butt off. Lol. But hopefully I can beat this writer's block and give y'all what y'all want! Oh and try to help me out too. Check my you tube channel: TeeJinxBlack. Later people. I'll be back.


End file.
